2007
Major Events *January: The launch of Barney's 20th Anniversary. *January 30: You Can Be Anything is released on DVD in North America. *March 13: Let's Go to the Fire House is released to stores. *March 17: The Spanish version of Barney's Musical Castle performs in Mexico. *May 15: Shake Your Dino Tail! is released to stores. *June 1: Let's Go Look and See is released to stores. *June 19: HIT Entertainment announces that the Barney DVD called "Dino-Mite Birthday" will be released to stores on September 11th. *Early September: Barney's Big Purple Bus Tour begins touring. *September 11: Dino-Mite Birthday is released to stores. *September 17: Season 11 premieres on PBS. *September 27: Sprout added some episodes of the first three seasons of Barney & Friends. *Fall: HiT Entertainment and JAKKS Pacific teamed up to announce the Barney Be-a-Star Sweepstakes, where a child would send in a music video of themselves to win a walk on role with the purple guy himself. *October 5: Barney's Let's Imagine Live begins performing. *October 12: Season 11 finale on PBS. *October 16: A Barney DVD 3-pack, "The Imagination Collection" is released to stores. *November 22: Barney appeared on The Sunny Side Up Show with Nina for American Thanksgiving. New Barney & Friends Episodes Season 11 (2007) Pistachio.jpg|Pistachio|link=Pistachio Fullteamahead.jpg|Full Team Ahead|link=Full Team Ahead Themagicwords.jpg|The Magic Words|link=The Magic Words Litterbot.jpg|Litterbot|link=Litterbot Boptilyoudrop.jpg|Bop 'til You Drop|link=Bop 'til You Drop Thesleeplesssleepover.jpg|The Sleepless Sleepover|link=The Sleepless Sleepover Littleredrockinhood.jpg|Little Red Rockin' Hood|link=Little Red Rockin' Hood Thewholetruth.jpg|The Whole Truth|link=The Whole Truth Thewindandthesun.jpg|The Wind and the Sun|link=The Wind and the Sun Thenatureofthings.jpg|The Nature of Things|link=The Nature of Things Thenewkid.jpg|The New Kid|link=The New Kid Grandpasvisit.jpg|Grandpa's Visit|link=Grandpa's Visit Thebiggarden.jpg|The Big Garden|link=The Big Garden Listen.jpg|Listen!|link=Listen! (episode) Lostandfound.jpg|Lost and Found|link=Lost and Found Potfullofsunshine.jpg|Pot Full of Sunshine|link=Pot Full of Sunshine Trailbossbarney.jpg|Trail Boss Barney|link=Trail Boss Barney Gethappy.jpg|Get Happy!|link=Get Happy! Forthefunofit.jpg|For the Fun of It|link=For the Fun of It Starlightstarbright.jpg|Starlight, Star Bright|link=Starlight, Star Bright Bigasbarney.jpg|Big as Barney|link=Big as Barney Nonono.jpg|No, No, No!|link=No, No, No! Theemperorscontest.jpg|The Emperor's Contest|link=The Emperor's Contest Beethovenshear.jpg|Beethoven's Hear!|link=Beethoven's Hear! Guesswho.jpg|Guess Who?|link=Guess Who? Sweettreats.jpg|Sweet Treats|link=Sweet Treats Bestinshow.jpg|Best in Show|link=Best in Show Thechase.jpg|The Chase|link=The Chase Dreambig.jpg|Dream Big|link=Dream Big Thatwhatamommyis.jpg|That's What a Mommy Is|link=That's What a Mommy Is Theshrinkingblankey.jpg|The Shrinking Blankey|link=The Shrinking Blankey Theawfultooth.jpg|The Awful Tooth|link=The Awful Tooth Theblamegame.jpg|The Blame Game|link=The Blame Game Whatsyourname.jpg|What's Your Name?|link=What's Your Name? Themagiccaboose.jpg|The Magic Caboose|link=The Magic Caboose Bjthegreat.jpg|BJ The Great|link=BJ The Great Giftofthedinos.jpg|Gift of the Dinos|link=Gift of the Dinos Avisittosanta.jpg|A Visit to Santa|link=A Visit to Santa Riffsmusicalzoo.jpg|Riff's Musical Zoo|link=Riff's Musical Zoo Theprincessandthefrog.jpg|The Princess and the Frog|link=The Princess and the Frog New Barney & Friends Songs Letsgosong.jpg|Let's Go|link=Let's Go (Song) Livinginthefirehouse.jpg|Living in the Fire House|link=Living in the Fire House Thinketythink.jpg|Thinkety Think|link=Thinkety Think Firesafetymedley.jpg|Fire Safety Medley|link=Fire Safety Medley Hurryhurryputthesuiton.jpg|Hurry Hurry Put the Suit On|link=Hurry Hurry Put the Suit On Hero.jpg|Hero|link=Hero Justcantgetenough.jpg|Just Can't Get Enough|link=Just Can't Get Enough Whatshouldido.jpg|What Should I Do?|link=What Should I Do? Country Music Star.jpg|A Country Music Star|link=A Country Music Star Down at Grandpa's Place.jpg|Down at Grandpa's Place|link=Down at Grandpa's Place Littleredrockinhood.jpg|Sing a Brand New Song|link=Sing a Brand New Song What Shall We Paint Today.jpg|What Shall We Paint Today?|link=What Shall We Paint Today? Thewind.jpg|The Wind|link=The Wind Thethingiwanttodo.jpg|The Things I Want to Do|link=The Things I Want to Do Welcometoourteaparty.jpg|Welcome to Our Tea Party|link=Welcome to Our Tea Party Adventuringtothecircus.jpg|Adventuring to the Circus|link=Adventuring to the Circus Whentomorrowcomes.jpg|When Tomorrow Comes|link=When Tomorrow Comes Keeptrying.jpg|Keep Trying|link=Keep Trying Doyourbest.jpg|Do Your Best|link=Do Your Best Nobodylikestohearno.jpg|Nobody Likes To Hear "No"|link=Nobody Likes To Hear "No" Honesty.jpg|Honesty|link=Honesty Wishingwishes.jpg|Wishing Wishes|link=Wishing Wishes Theparadesong.jpg|The Parade Song|link=The Parade Song Barneysnamegame.jpg|Barney's Name Game|link=Barney's Name Game Makingmistakessong.jpg|Making Mistakes|link=Making Mistakes Santaswrappingcrew.jpg|Santa's Wrapping Crew|link=Santa's Wrapping Crew Cast & Crew 'Cast ' * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox, ||) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariel Sanders) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Dylan (Donovan Mbroh) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Claire (Alexia Bailey) * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) * Lucas (Victor Lopez) * Heidi (Beckett Galloway-Chapa) * Heidi (Alison Mack) * Dana (Devin Turnham) * Ramon (Bryce Cass) * Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) * Mr. Copeland (Del Johnson) * Fire Chief Arnett (Sonny Franks) * Firefighter Houston (Walter Fauntleroy) * Firefighter Carmon (Angela Gair) * Firefighter George (J Taylor) * Scout/Snuffles the Dog (Roo) * Mr. Beethoven﻿ (Alan Pollard) * Susan (Shannon McGrann) 'Crew ' Executive Producers * Karen Barnes Editors * Vickie Sterling * Tim Werner * Laura Cargile * Amy Polk Writers * Stephen White * Karl Geurs * Michael Anthony Steele * Jim Lewis * Fred Holmes * Dean Stefan * Cheryl Ammeter * Don Gillies * Kayte Kuch * Charlotte Spivey * Carter Crocker * Hannah Hall (Series Writer in Dino-Mite Birthday) * M.G. Hamilton (Series Writer in Dino-Mite Birthday) * Perri Verdino-Gates (Series Writer in Dino-Mite Birthday) Directors * Jim Rowley * Steven Feldman * Fred Holmes * Brian Mack (also Associate Director) * Eric Norberg (Associate Director) * Larry Allen (Associate Director) * Nick Ballarini Jr. (Second Associate Director) * Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) * David Peak (Technical Director) * David Franks (Technical Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * Joe Phillips (Musical Director) * Halden Michaels (Performance Director) * Lindy Heath Cabe (Performance Director) * Christine Lanning (Performance Director) * Elise Lavalee (Performance Director) Producers * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Linda Dippel (Segment Producer) * Halim Jabbour (Associate Producer for Dino-Mite Birthday) * Charlotte Spivey * Julie Hutchings * Tim Thomaston Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) * Ricky Long (Lighting Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) Managers * Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) * Randal Shawn Hueston (Location Manager) * Traci Hutton (Costume Shop Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) * Jacquelyn Robbins (Production Accounting Manager) Presidents * Mary Ann Dudko (Vice President of Content Development) Coordinator * Halim Jabbour (Production Coordinator) * Will Rain (Production Coordinator) * Elizabeth Dail (Script Coordinator) * Sheila Hornsby (Script Coordinator) * BJ Evans (Talent Coordinator) * Andrea Perkins (Second Unit Talent Coordinator) * Christine Coordinator (Extras/Talent Coordinator) * Ashlee Vann (Extras Coordinator) * Dan Leonard (Construction Coordinator) * Jennifer Garlington (Art Department Coordinator) Scouts * Randal Shawn Hueston (Location Scout) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * James Johnson (Studio Engineer) * Malcolm Johnson (Communications Engineer) * Chris Welton (Pre-recording Engineer) Supervisors * Constanze Villines (Script Supervisor) * Sheila Hornsby (Second Unit Script Supervisor) * Tonya Leonard (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Lyle Hutchton (Set/Wardrobe Supervisor) * Mark Wagenhurst (Character Costume Shop Supervisor) * Karen Albracht (Post Production Supervisor) * Marilie Hunter (Child Supervisor) Operators * Clay Armstrong (Camera Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * Bryan Harbert (Camera Operator) * Bruce harmon (Camera Operator) * Harold Bock (Camera Operator) * Timm Bland (Camera Operator) * Ernie Barker (Camera Operator) * Robert Forrer (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera/Jib Operator) * Paul Gore (Second Unit Camera Operator) * Scott Hello (Second Unit Camera Operator) * Randy Breedlove (Videotape Operator) * Jay Hamlin (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Post Videotape Operator) Utilities * Justin Chambers (Video Utility) * Jason Edwards (Video Utility) * Todd Hopkins (Audio Utility) Photographers * Dennis Full (Still Photographer) * Paul Gore (Secound Unit Camera Digital Photographer) * Scott Hello (Second Unit Camera Digital Photographer) Mixers * Darrell Henke (Production Sound Mixer) * Malcolm Johnson (Production Sound Mixer) Electricians * Dennis Haden (Master Electrician) * Ricky Long (Master Electrician) * Phil Fulton * Jeff Beck * Hal Duncan * Tim Harken * Eric Meisner * Stephen Ritchey * Michael Tomassetti Grips * Phill Fulton (Key Grip) * Jeff Beck * Phil Fulton * Hal Duncan * Tim Harken * Eric Meisner * Stephen Ritchey * Michael Tomassetti Builders * Alan Elson (Prop Builder) Lead Men * Adrian Ankersheil * Shauni Mast-Wall (Character Costume Shop Lead) Illustrators * Kathryn Yingling Artists * Kathryn Yingling (Graphics Artist) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Artist) Painters * Cathey Miller (Scenic Painter) Greens * Kelley Murry Carpenters * Dan Fitzner * Stephen Conner Decorators * David Lott (Set Decorator) Dressers * David Lott (Set Dresser) Shoppers * Stephanie Emery (Art Department Shopper) * Lyle Hutchton (Set Shopper) * Jessica Simone Swing Crew * Eric Elson (Art Department Swing) * Brac Love (Art Department Swing) Stylists * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) Stitchers * Mimi Clemens * Carol Regan First Hands * Barbara Woods (Character Costume Shop First Hand) Technicians * Phillip Yonkos (Character Technician) * Josh Abla (Emergency Medical Technician) Wranglers * Margaret Foster (Character Lead Wrangler) * Janet Bush (Character Wrangler) * James R. Foster (Character Wrangler) * Ian Sellers (Character Wrangler) * Sara Swartz (Character Wrangler) * Glenton Richards (Character Wrangler) * Dana O'Neal (Character Wrangler) * Yukari Moss (Character Wrangler) * David Voss (Character Wrangler) Digitizers * John Coleman Audio * Pat Sellers (Post Production Audio) * Casey Stinson (Post Production Audio) Researchers * Lori Plummer Paramedics * Heath Paris Craft Services * Marissa Anderson Builders * Alan Elson (Prop Builder) Costumers * Janet Bush (Set Costumer) Typists * Sheila Hornsby * Elizabeth Dail Special Effects * Mark Clive * Debbie Dunning Teachers * Patricia Barton * Delores Godinez Accountants * Cory Beall (Production Accountant) * Jamee Cox (Payroll Accountant) Choreographer * Lindy Heath Cabe Property Masters * Tim Thomaston Lyricists/Composers * Scott Erickson * John Marsden * Joe Phillips * Mark Williamson * Jeff Zahn * David Bernard Wolf Assistants * Elise Lavalee (Assistant Choreographer) * Adrian Neely (Jib Assistant) * Corey Page (Camera PA) * Patrick Dwyer (Camera PA) * Josh Gobin (Camera PA) * Brad Womack (Audio Assistant) * Brenda Galgan (Audio Assistant) * Patrick Dwyer (Audio Assistant) * Greg Beutel (Assistant Property Master) * Stephanie Dalvit (Makeup/Hair Assistant) * Shauna Wier (Executive Assistant) * Gilbert Gonzales (Production Assistant) * Pete Aleman (Production Assistant) * Leslie Allen (Production Assistant) * Desiree Avalos (Production Assistant) * Brad Light (Production Assistant) * Jake Vernon (Production Assistant) * Kirk Edwards (Production Assistant) Category:Timeline